


Good Lord Potter

by Rago_Dragovian



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Domestic Violence, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rago_Dragovian/pseuds/Rago_Dragovian
Summary: In reality, good always defeats evil. Of course the good and famous Harry Potter would overcome the hellish world of a song of ice and fire. The innate goodness of Harry Potter is without question and would prevail over all harsh tribulations. This fanfic shows the foils of people who believe good versus evil can't exist in GRRM's world. Please read to the end and review my story.
Relationships: Delphi & Harry Potter, Delphi & Voldemort (Harry Potter), Delphi/Harry Potter, Delphi/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Delphini Riddle
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Good Lord Potter

Ornaments of gray snake-like statues hung about the sides, the throne room was draped in the finest silks of green and silver, and the golden throne with snake-like embroidery was occupied by the newlywed Lord and Lady Peverell, the rulers of Hogsmeade Isle in the Castle Fortress of Hogwarts.

The blonde young woman of three and ten fidgeted as she witnessed the guards roughly struggle with the recently captured servant of the Dark Lord. Soon enough, a spell froze the prisoner on his knees with only his head allowed agency. A hand gently rested on her left hand and she looked beside her. Young Delphini Slytherin-Peverell smiled at her Lord Husband, the famous Harry Potter-Peverell, who had been crowned the King of Hogsmeade Isle as a result of her family betrothing her to him since infancy. She felt him squeeze her hand reassuringly and her eyes twinkled with delight. She stifled a giggle before looking back as the captured enemy. The prisoner was struggling in vain with the spellbinding while on his knees in front of the King and Queen.

A man in a purple turban, draped in purple clothes embroidered with laces of gold, stood beside the King's throne. He unfurled a scroll and spoke.

"Now, presenting the disgraced Sirius Black, formerly of House Black," said his advisor, Quirinus Quirrell, he briefly glanced at the prisoner before facing Lord Potter-Peverell. "charged for a plethora of crimes ranging for conspiracy against the crown, terrorism, and abetting the enemies of the crown. In addition to his long list of crimes, we've added the most recent for the murder of twelve infants that he tore the throats of with his animagus form. The recommendations are house arrest because of the betrayal and untimely death of his brother, Regulus, as there is no other male heir left to take House Black."

A high, resounding laughter could be heard throughout the throne room. Sirius Black had burst into a fit of mad laughter. Once he was finished, Sirius Black gazed upon the grim expressions of the King and Queen before looking at the subdued crowd of the King's court. The Noble families of Lestrange, Malfoy, Parkinson, and Greengrass stood subdued and impassive as they watched the proceedings. Sirius Black looked beyond them and his eyes narrowed spotting the houses of Longbottom, Lovegood, Bones, and Spinnet which had eventually aligned with House Peverell. Some averted their eyes, others gazed back with solemn expressions.

"You're all just going to stand there and let this freak do as he pleases?!" bristled Sirius, glaring at all of them. Some of them shifted uncomfortably, but most stood resolute. Sirius gave death glares to his cousins Narcissa and Bellatrix; both of whom avoided his gaze. "You're all a bunch of cowed morons! After all that he's done, you'd just bend your backsides and let him take more from you until he's entrapped your own children in his filthy freakishness?!"

"Your diversionary tactics will not sway us," said Lord Potter-Peverell, his voice hollow. His green eyes staring at the barred teeth and narrowed eyes of who was once a godfather to his person. "You have sold yourself to the Dark Lord and allowed his dark perversions to corrupt your mind. I would have thought that you, of all people, would stay loyal to House Potter in its time of need."

Sirius snarled at the King of Hogsmeade. "Don't you _dare_ try that cheap ploy! I see you for what you truly are! You may have his name and his face, you may control his Noble House, but you're nothing like him! For years, I had only the small hope that I'd rescue him after what you did, and then you . . . you . . .!"

"You killed innocent children!" said Queen Delphini, her high-pitched voice echoed across the throne. "You're a bad man!"

Sirius barred his teeth at her and gave her a contemptuous glare. Delphini froze and her eyes widened, but then she felt a squeeze and turned to her King and Husband. King Peverell smiled at her and pecked her affectionately on the lips.

Sirius's jar hung agape and he proceeded to dry heave as he saw the thirteen year-old young woman and sixteen year-old young man kissing fully on the lips. His face reddened as he glared back at the King and Queen. "You . . . you are the most disgusting, perverted piece of crap I've ever met! Our leader's faults are nothing compared to you and your freakishness! I'm happy I murdered those little freaks! I knew deep down that I was doing the right act, to prevent any more freaks like you from existing!"

The silence was deafening after Sirius finished his tirade. He tried to meet the eyes of each individual in the room as he cast each of them a scornful gaze. Harry shook his head and his eyes dimmed as he looked at Sirius Black.

"You murdered innocent infants because they were anointed to the new faith of our isles?"

Sirius barked a fit of laughter. "Innocents?! Anyone who joins your freakishness must be killed!"

Harry gave him a solemn expression. "I would have thought that you would have more religious tolerance for others beliefs . . ."

Laughter rung forth as tears streaked down the cheeks of Sirius Black from his laughter. Once he regained his bearings, he glared viciously at the King. "Your freakishness isn't a religion, it's pure fucking evil! All who take on your bloody anointing ceremony should be put to death!"

Delphini gasped at Sirius's words and Harry gave him a look of disgust. Sirius had a proud smirk adorning his roguish features. Harry sighed. "I had hoped to avoid coercion, but you've forced my hand. The Noble bloodlines must be preserved at all cost, after all. Although against traditions, I'll allow you the same leniency that my grandfather afforded my father."

Sirius let out a doggish growl. "Don't you dare call-!"

The sound of rattling gave Sirius pause. Two guards, the Crabbe and Goyle, brought forth a woman in chains with nothing more than a silk, translucent nightdress that was wrapped around in iron chains. Sirius gasped and his eyes widened like saucers.

"L - Lily?!"

Lady Lily Potter wept as the guards forced her on her knees in front of the spellbound Sirius. Sirius looked ready to yell at King Peverell but paused upon inspecting Lily. Her tearstained cheeks, puffy red eyes, and dark circles under her eyes made Sirius feel a stab in his chest.

Lily looked up at him, her visage filled with sorrow. Sirius's throat felt dry and his heart was filled with a stabbing sensation. Lily's quivering voice spoke. "Please . . . please Sirius, not you too. He . . . he made me watch Nymphadora, Remus, and . . . and Severus. I've lost James, I've lost so much, please . . . just do what he says! I can't lose you too . . . I c-can't. Please, _please_ , I don't want to lose any more of my loved ones."

Sirius's body sagged and his face an unreadable mask as he stared at his best friend's wife. He looked beyond her and glared at the King seated on the snake-like throne.

"You just couldn't resist defiling House Potter further, could you?"

King Harry ignored his question. "Once you take part in the anointment ceremony, I will forgive your transgressions and waiver my mud-born mother's complicity with the rebel cause of He-who-must-not-be-named should you take your rightful place as Lord Black; as a boon I'll allow you the option to take her as your wife. You shall sire an heir and live in house arrest for the remainder of your life."

"Sire . . ." muttered Sirius, before looking at Lily with wide eyes. "No . . ."

Sirius then noticed the carving of a snake eating its own tail around Lily's naval. He let out a doggish growl and gave a venomous glare at King Harry. "You . . . to her?!"

King Harry let out a soft sigh before responding. "Of course not, I would never do that to my own dear mother. However, I must be seen as firm to traitors for the good of the Isle. She is, regrettably, used goods to the extent that she served as bed warmer to the previous King, my darling wife's father. It's why I had her chained, to prevent anyone else from performing unsavory acts such as rape."

Sirius grit his teeth and let out a fierce growl as he gave a scathing look at King Harry. Sirius looked back to Lily and his lips formed a thin line. Lily's gaze was downcast and she cried even more.

"I . . . agree to your terms."

The chains fell to the ground and Sirius felt his bindings slacken. He was still cursed and could be killed within the confines of the curse imposed upon him, but he could move again. He hastily scudded over to Lily on his knees and embraced her in a fierce hug. She cried and sobbed on his chest while he kissed her forehead.

King Harry's posture finally relaxed and he ended the last of the hearings to return to his chambers with the Queen.

Upon being alone, he playfully accosted his wife and began to kiss her aggressively. Delphini reciprocated with as much vigor and he forcefully began to tear her clothes off as they slowly moved to the King's bed. He pushed her onto the bed, used his wandless magic to vanish his own clothes, and penetrated inside of her walls just as he did every night.

The King rocked his hips back and forth in rapid progression. He smiled down as his darling wife and little angel began to cry out the special name that she uttered in their private nights of carnal pleasure.

* * *

The King and Queen of Hogsmeade Isle were greeted by the Hand of the King and ceremonial army upon setting foot in Kings Landing. King Harry and Queen Delphini smiled as they disembarked from their royal ship.

"Ah, Lord Tywin of House Lannister," said Harry, giving the customary bow. His Queen, Delphini, followed suit. "I heard much about you from Lord Slytherin before his untimely passing. It's quite charming to see that an old friend of his is still hard at work to keep the peace in the Seven Kingdoms." 

"Lord Peverell," said Tywin, giving a curt, ceremonial bow. The two men walked side-by-side as their entourage mingled. "Good to see that you've made it safely. I'm afraid there are grave matters to sort out, the stability of the Seven Kingdoms has only become more precarious since the time of Lord Slytherin's visits to the capitol."

"I had hoped that you would regale me with stories," said Harry, grinning at him. "It's not often that I learn of the mischief my illustrious professor got himself into. I've only heard rumors, of course."

Tywin said nothing as they made for his chambers. Harry frowned as he noticed that Delphini was being led in a different direction. "Ah, where . . .?"

"Your wife will be escorted to dine with the Queen-Mother in the parlor while we men discuss the trial proceedings." said Tywin, as they walked towards the Tower of the Hand. "Not to worry, I'm sure Cersei will keep her occupied. Perhaps have mummers and jugglers perform some entertainment for the two of them to enjoy."

"I worry for my wife's welfare a bit too much, I suppose," muttered Harry, more to himself than to Tywin. If Tywin heard him, he said nothing as they walked to the Tower. Harry smiled. "I couldn't ask for a more perfect wife though. She's the embodiment of purity and innocence."

"Some would say that such virtues lead one into danger and disappointment," replied Tywin, briefly glancing at him. "Especially when such values make one ignorant of coercion and the ill intent of others. A few may even view such a life as stupid."

Harry frowned. "Perhaps. But it is the pure and virtuous that triumph in the end, isn't it? As the new House Peverell Sigil states; ' _Good will always triumph over evil._ ' I quite like the meaning of those words. Those with power should do good, violence is not strength, compassion is no weakness, and revenge is meaningless when we learn forgiveness. Thus, by the grace of the Holy Spirit, we shall all get our just reward with the Good Lord."

Tywin paused and gazed at him with an unreadable expression. "The new wording . . . part of the new faith that has taken a foothold in the Isle, I presume?"

"Yes, of course, my Lord. It is one of the most definitive and honorable parts of living towards the ideals and in the service of the Holy Spirit."

"I preferred the old adage of House Peverell, personally. There was a bit of charm to _'The Last Enemy To Be Conquered Is Death'_ as a quote. Truly, a shame about the change in proverb."

Harry smiled brightly. His eyes twinkling similar to another man that Tywin recalled was from the Isle.

"My Lord Tywin, I believe that ideal has been achieved once people renounce the material pleasures for the spiritual acceptance of the Holy Spirit."

Tywin held back a snort. "Lord Slytherin always had his wistful fascinations with divinity and ancient fairytales. I'm still perplexed as to what benefit he gained by devoting his aging years to spreading a new faith. If I may be so bold, I believe he went a touch mad, perhaps from his time working alongside Aerys."

"That is . . . interesting of you to say, my Lord," said Harry, frowning at Tywin's mask of indifference. "but . . . I have nothing but absolute faith that Lord Slytherin made the correct choice."

Tywin snorted and resumed walking at a higher pace. Harry had to make an effort to follow alongside him.

"If wasting his time creating a meaningless civil war tickled his fancy, then who am I to begrudge him for that? I had thought him to be more cunning than that . . ."

Harry glowered from behind Tywin. His lips twitched and eventually settled on a thin line.

Meanwhile, Cersei led Delphini into the dungeons and beseeched her to walk down the steps before locking the door behind her.

"My Lady!" quivered Delphini, backing away from Qyburn as he drew a large, sharp knife. Delphini felt panic course through her body as she gazed fearfully at the smirking Cersei blocking the door. "Y . . . your Grace, I . . . I do not understand!"

"My father sent you to me so that we may both speak and find entertainment," said Cersei grinning, "I find idle discussion such a bore, so entertain me. From what I understand, your ilk resides within a small blot that I barely even remember. Your kind are like the northern savages, except you do parlor tricks with a culture that routinely imitates mummers. So . . . put on a show. Scream for me while we use some of your parts for the good of the realm."

Delphini's eyes widened as she looked at Cersei in terror before hastily backing away from Qyburn's slow approach. _MY LORD! GOOD LORD! HELP! HELP!_

Far away from the dungeons, in the Tower of the Hand, Tywin and Harry spoke of the trial and the accused.

"My Lord, I sincerely don't understand," said Harry, frowning at Tywin. Tywin raised an eyebrow as he leaned back in his seat. "You're going to allow your own son to be . . . executed?"

Tywin gave him a withering look. "As I said, I don't allow personal feelings to interfere with my duties as Hand or as judge."

"You would just discard your own son?"

"I do not allow petty sentimentality to blind my decision-making." said Tywin, his eyebrows furrowing at the scandalized expression on the young Lord's visage. Tywin straightened his posture as he gave Lord Peverell a measured gaze. "Perhaps, Lord Slytherin failed to teach you to see sense before choosing you as his daughter's betrothed?"

Harry scowled and folded his arms. "I fail to see any measure of utility in your current course of action."

"Utility? Is that what you tell yourself, when you decide your actions based upon emotion instead of reason?"

Harry looked at Tywin in disbelief. Tywin shook his head. _What a disappointment._

"Now, as to the matter of -" Tywin found himself cut off.

Harry bolted upright as he and Tywin were discussing legal proceedings. He frowned as his eyes glazed over. Tywin glared just as the young Lord returned his attention to Tywin.

"Apologies, my Lord," said Harry, at once. "I beg your forgiveness . . . I must hasten to the privy. I shan't be long."

Harry briskly walked out before Tywin could say anything. Soon, he was out of sight. Tywin rose from his chair, a look of loathing on his visage.

At the dungeons, Qyburn roughly grabbed her wrist with his free hand and moved the dagger back to strike. "Forgive me, My Lady, but -"

Qyburn fell over dead. Cersei stared in muted shock as Harry Potter-Peverell seemed to magically appear just as Qyburn dropped dead. Delphini rushed to him and hurled herself at him. Her arms wrapping around his neck as she cried.

Harry saw red as he looked up the stairs at the Queen-Mother. His free hand caressing the back of Delphini and his other hand putting away his wand. His eyes almost appeared bloodshot. "You will suffer for this, you arrogant wench!"

Cersei froze in surprise before backing up in fear. However, the locked door was yanked open and Tywin Lannister followed by several Lannister guards walked through the door. Harry glared defiantly at them all.

Tywin gazed disdainfully at the dead body on the table slab. He turned to Cersei, his eyes blazing. "I don't know what all of this is . . . and I don't care to know. You will keep to your chambers for the duration of your time until you are wedded to secure Highgarden. I've tolerated your stupidity for far too long."

Cersei glared at the floor, her palms clenching and shaking. Tywin turned to Harry and Delphini, he briefly glanced at the dead body of Qyburn before gazing directly at Harry's eyes. A tint of red could be seen in Harry's eyes. _Did he almost cry? Pitiful_

"You will not tell a soul about what happened here," said Tywin, his tone brooking no room for argument. Harry's eyes flashed and his eyebrows narrowed. His jaw was clenched and his body shaking to hold back certain rage. Tywin stood firm. "In return, I will not wage a campaign of extinction for you breaking the oath against magic usage in King's Landing set forth since time immemorial. Your ilk are meant to stay on that isle in isolation outside of customary trips to the capitol or receiving invites by other Noble Houses. Any more mischief and you both shall suffer a grievous accident before I burn Hogsmeade Isle to ashes."

"Of course," spat Harry, glaring at Tywin while holding Delphini closer. "Lord Slytherin instilled his lessons well. The only one he ever feared was you. As his replacement, I, too, only fear one Lannister in all of the known world."

"Good, see that you keep that lesson to your grave like he did or you will suffer the consequences." said Tywin, he moved an open palm to Harry. "Your wand."

Harry let out a disgruntled noise before giving Tywin his hand. Tywin yanked his wand from him. Harry hissed as he watched Tywin immediately snap it in half. Tywin glanced at the weeping Delphini before looking at Harry. "Unfortunate that you don't have your predecessor's knack at wandless magic, I'm guessing that neither does that little girl. I've had my men ransack your belongings and we've torn her wand to pieces as well. Remember, no mischief and you may yet leave peaceably and perhaps on amicable terms."

Harry bowed his head in resignation as Tywin and his army stalked out. They took the body of Qyburn and one of the soldiers roughly grabbed the Queen-mother despite her loud protests.

His free hand stroked Delphini's hair as she wept in his arms. Harry's eyes tinged.

* * *

_Does he think himself immortal?_ He thought, as he looked at Tywin out of the corner of his eye. The man was comfortably seated upon the Iron Throne as each of the defendants debased his son with fanciful charges. _How can he be so blind to the genius of his youngest son? Even hearing his tales from afar and piecing together firsthand accounts, I'm at a complete loss. I thought that he was teaching his son a harsh lesson, to prepare him to replace his own position as Hand of the King. Yet . . ._

Pycelle had just finished his testimony. The testimony was a complete and utter farce. The evidence was so weak that Harry had to force himself not to gape in shock at how dimwitted the audience of Kings Landing showed itself to be. The smallfolk of the Isle were much better educated than the idiots around him. _Did he truly not seek to build a large foundation? Did I truly overthink everything regarding the threats that were looming over me? What the fuck is the point of sending a stunted individual to the Wall? Is Tywin Lannister really this stupid?_

As Pycelle moved to the side, Lancel Lannister stepped forth onto the confession podium and said his customary religious rites for the court. It was the only change in the court proceeding that Harry could reluctantly make Tywin agree upon. Tywin had relented after finding nobody else suitable enough to replace Cersei's testimony. Tywin made good on his promise to have her locked away in her bedchambers with Lannister guards loyal to Tywin to keep her from leaving. They hadn't spoken on the matter of the dungeon since then and Harry had dropped the subject. Ostensibly, as a show of forgiveness by the grace of his God.

Lancel finished speaking his rites and looked at the crowd of people before looking at the three judges. The Tyrell, Tywin, and Harry all waited expectantly.

"My lords, I've come to speak the truth in the light of the Seven," said Lancel, his voice shrieking an octave higher, and a quiver of fear in his tone. "the truth is . . . the Queen-Mother, Cersei Lannister, arranged for me to poison King Joffrey and blame it upon the Imp."

Tywin made to stand as Lancel blurted out the next part. "Joffrey Baratheon was the only son to King Robert! After I helped her to kill King Robert, she ordered me to kill King Joffrey so that Tommen would inherit the throne. She confessed to me at night in her bed, as we made love, that Myrcella and Tommen were sired from her brother, Jaime Lannister of the Kingsguard."

Silence descended upon the room. Jaime's eyes widened and then his eyes blazed as he stared at Lancel. Tywin froze with a stupefied expression as he stood motionless and the Tyrell Lord looked dumbfounded. Harry's face remained in a thin line with a blank expression.

Pandemonium soon erupted throughout the entire room. The smallfolk became ablaze as they gossiped about Lancel's words. The guards tried unsuccessfully to quiet down the commoners and Tywin was forced to cancel the rest of the trial. Jaime hastened to lead Tyrion back to his cell as an excuse to get out of the room as quickly as he could manage.

Harry's eyes glinted with malice as he took in the uncharacteristically dumbfounded visage of Tywin Lannister. His lips twitched and formed a small smile.

_Good always defeats evil, because the victors decide what was good and what was evil._

* * *

Later that night, Tywin rubbed his forehead as he thought over the colossal debacle of the trial. Lancel Lannister's confession was already causing pandemonium around Kings Landing and word would spread throughout the Seven Kingdoms like wildfire. Wildfire was the most apt metaphor as the entire realm could potentially revolt and spiral into the bloodiest war of the Seven Kingdoms known history. Tommen's legitimacy was now in dire question, Myrcella might be used as a hostage or simply killed off by the Dornish should they deem her of no value or an affront, and the crown was already dealing with a massive debt. What had been meant to be a farce to finally rid himself of the Imp and devolved into an utter public relations catastrophe. The only conceivable way of keeping the peace now was to deny everything or the entire realm would be caked in blood.

The door to his privy slammed open, causing him to look up. There stood Lord Harry Potter-Peverell with a calm expression on his visage.

"What in the bloody fuck do you think you're doing?!" shouted Tywin, giving Harry Potter-Peverell the most contemptuous gaze possible. His patience waning in light of the shitstorm that he expected to come. "Do you fancy watching old men shit in the privy, is that it?!"

"Your son is dead."

Tywin froze. "Jaime?"

Harry shook his head. "No, Tyrion."

Tywin's eyes narrowed. His cold eyes watched as Harry Potter-Peverell folded his arms and slouched to the side of one of the thresholds with his lips twitching upward.

"And just how, pray tell, did that happen?"

An all too familiar smirk graced Harry Potter's lips. "I had my wife change her body into the image of his once cherished wife. You know, the one you had your guards gang rape? He was a puddle of tears, decrying his personal misery and how much he hated himself for causing her such torture. He went on a tirade about how it was all his own fault for being born a monster. And then . . . I used a killing curse on him and he fell over dead."

Tywin had an unreadable expression on his visage. Harry used legilimency and read his thoughts. He stifled a giggle. Tywin realized that Harry could use wandless magic proficiently.

"Hogsmeade had an ironclad agreement," said Tywin slowly, a vein popping on his forehead. His eyes looking at Harry sharply. "established since ancient times to never use magic outside of self-defense within the confines of Kings Landing or the weight of the Seven Kingdoms would come crashing upon your shores."

"Good luck keeping the Seven Kingdoms together on any ironclad agreement," said Harry, his lips twitching. A glint in his eyes. "When you tarnished the ancient cultural norm of guest rights. Quite a mess, only a man with no foresight would conduct such a ploy. After all, with no firm set of reciprocal legal conduct established for your continent, there is no reason to have faith in any so-called ironclad agreements. There is no longer a perceived benefit for others to follow that protocol."

For a moment, Tywin's visage turned irate, before a cold mask of indifference settled upon his features. His cold eyes narrowed at Harry. "You've overplayed your hand, boy. I doubt you're anywhere near as proficient with wandless magic as Lord Slytherin. I may just burn your entire isle to ashes and perhaps give your wife away to my guards to experience firsthand what that whore felt, since you both seem to care so much about a lowborn."

"Such spite for the little people. Our Isle's newfound faith in the Holy Spirit allowed us to create a more just name of distinction for those who come from families without magic. Instead of the slang mudblood, we now use mud-born." said Harry, his expression wistful, before settling back on Tywin. "The Good Lord is merciful. Perhaps, if you and your family were to help spread the faith of the Good Lord, then you would receive his blessings upon you?" 

"Doesn't matter," said Tywin shaking his head. _What a stupid boy. Confessing a murder to arrogantly preach his religion._

"Doesn't matter?" repeated Harry Potter, raising an eyebrow at the Lord of Casterly Rock. The glint in his eyes glowing. "Why would that be?"

Tywin sneered. "Lord Voldemort is dead and you have wedded his only daughter. He was so obsessed with delusions of immortality, just like Aerys, that he turned frail and died. His name little more than a footnote in history, his House turned into a branch member of House Potter to unify back House Peverell, and his whims of immortality shown for the stupidity that I knew it to be. Creating a pointless civil war to arrogantly parade himself as a God. His ridiculous name will no longer be feared and all he's left with is you as a successor."

Harry Potter's eyes seemed to flash and his lips twitched before becoming a full blown smirk. Tywin gave him a look of annoyance. _If this child is going to waste any more of my time, I may not be able to hold my temper any longer. To think that Voldemort would not have a proper heir. He threw his life away chasing a farce._

"Lord Voldemort is my past, present, and future," said Harry Potter, his tone full of confidence. He moved his body stand fully in front of the doorframe to block the threshold and his eyes turned an all too familiar blood red. A snake-like lisp emitting with his next words. "Didn't I tell you, my _dear_ friend? _Only_ _I will live forever_!"

Tywin's jaw hung ajar and his eyes widened like saucers. A cold chill crawled up his spine as he stared at the red eyes of the deceased Lord of Slytherin. He tried to form words but couldn't bring himself to say anything as he stared at the red-eyed monstrosity. His brain trying to process what he was witnessing.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be. I told you all those years ago, did I not?" said the hissing snake-like voice. His red eyes gleamed with undisguised bloodlust. Tywin felt his body freeze in place and for the first time since childhood, he felt panic rise through his body. The red eyes of the Master of Death stared at him. His very thoughts open to the abomination before him. "I told you that I would become a God. You never could put faith in prophecies and the divine. You thought dragons and magic were mere quirks of little value. You were blind to the wonder, the depth of its creative power."

"H-how?" Tywin managed to choke out. The force of what bewitched him causing excruciating pain as he tried to speak. His body feeling too heavy to move from his embarrassing position.

A sick grin was on the face of Harry Potter as the voice of Lord Voldemort spoke. His red eyes gleaming with mischief and Tywin noted the unmistaken promise of pain. He felt a lump on his chest that tightened as Lord Voldemort spoke each of his words with a soft hiss at the tail end of each syllable.

"Amusing bit of research, in truth. When reviewing the mysteries of Garth Greenhand, I learned that a human soul is eternal. Human flesh are simply husks, shackles for our eternal souls, and the gender of the husk is immaterial except for how humankind creates their own social self-conceptions on the material beyond childrearing. Do you know what that means, my dear friend?" asked Lord Voldemort rhetorically. Cold air swept the room causing Tywin to shiver.

The silky, cold voice of Lord Voldemort spoke. "Thanks to the laws of Magic and Immaterial, I could divide my soul an innumerable amount of times with no repercussions. The only difficult part was anchoring the soul piece to the soul of the host so that the horcrux - a soul anchor - would appropriately subsume the other soul. I needed to expedite the process, but that had the pernicious possibility of anchoring my soul to flesh bodies or physical objects. The immaterial required fusion and reconstruction within a blank slate to properly subordinate. I routinely experimented upon Quirinus Quirrell as a guinea pig since he was but a child, but that became a colossal failure in every regard. My first soul piece became a deformed face on the back of his head and it required the blood of those white walkers and children of the forest to even maintain its wretched life. My arrogance and impatience cost me greatly, but I learned from my failures." 

Tywin just stared as the pain in his chest intensified. The lump felt like a sharp, jagged rock was growing inside his chest. Lord Voldemort's eyes gazed directly at Tywin and a chill rocked Tywin's body as he looked at the child horror. Tywin was brave enough to admit that he was thoroughly disturbed as the multitude of implications became apparent from what his old rival was suggesting.

"A prophecy was made about this boy, I took great interest in the portion ' _neither can live while the other survives'_. Upon breaking into Potter castle, I murdered the father and took the mudblood wife as a trophy. I carved this symbol upon the babe's forehead and set to work gifting him with my soul. I finally had a successful merger. I've since reproduced the experiment with several shapes and symbols upon many highborn and lowborn infants . . . my consciousness exists within all of them." said Lord Voldemort, Tywin felt his heart was strangling him at this point as he coughed and saw blood come from his mouth. He stared at the monster in abject disbelief. Voldemort's smile seemed to widen and grow evermore cruel. "Now that I've arranged all of their children's marriages, once they all physically reproduce, my soul will reproduce with them and henceforth I shall become the numinous, spiritual feeling within all of their progeny. They will call upon my salvation and receive blessings of magical power when worshiping my name. Overtaking their subconscious will be the same as a divine hand touching the very pores of their bodies and enlightening their souls away from the world of flesh so that they serve as children of I, the Holy Spirit, forever."

"I thought . . . I thought . . ." wheezed Tywin, blood pouring out of his mouth. He vomited copious amounts of blood before his bloodshot eyes struggled to look up at the smiling visage of Harry Potter. "you . . . feared me?"

A cold, bone chilling laugh echoed throughout the room and the corridor behind the Lord Voldemort. He gazed down upon Tywin, a vicious smile on his lips. "You miserable fool, I may have feared you back during our youth, but . . . I had thought you of greater intellect. Why should I fear a broken old fool, his reckless son, and his idiot daughter? No, I did not make a move because I had thought you were actually making good on your promise to build a lasting, thousand year legacy. Your son in the Kingsguard to conquer and mitigate military hurdles, your daughter sent off to breed for a proper heir to Casterly Rock and perhaps to recompense your debts through marriage, and your crown jewel succeeding you to rule the Seven Kingdoms as Hand. Nothing runs perfect, of course. Your elder son got his hand chopped off, your daughter is the epitome of stupidity, and your youngest has wanted the Rock when your situation necessitated that he remain here. But . . . imagine my genuine shock at just how much of a bloody dumbass you were."

Tywin's eyebrows flew up and he gazed at Harry Potter with a look of astonishment. His chest felt as if a hammer was smashing his heart raw. Blood spilled from Tywin's mouth as his body's coldness worsened and he felt poison seep through his very blood. _No . . . no, no, no . . . It can't be!_

"Oh, but it is. Now that Albus Dumbledore's forces are routed and reduced to nothing, I just have to wait for them to starve to death in the castle they've fortified. I must thank you for your help in slandering his group by insinuating that he was a Dark Lord all those years ago. I can finally move forward; I will prepare for my conquest of the Seven Kingdoms within thirty years' time. I'll wait after the Seven Kingdoms thoroughly tears itself apart. Your stupidity has helped in removing my only obstacle." said the cold voice of Lord Voldemort, cutting off Tywin's morbid thoughts. Tywin shook his head even as he felt his heart being torn to pieces inside his chest. The flesh of Harry Potter-Peverell smiled. "The only one I feared was Tyrion Lannister."

Tywin threw up blood and gasped air for the last time as his body ran cold. It fell limply to the side and stilled, never to rise again.

Lord Voldemort slinked out, gently closing the door, and quietly making his way to his chambers. No one noticed the body until the next morning and all of Kings Landing suspected that the deaths of Tyrion and Tywin were Cersei's doing.

* * *

Upon returning to Hogwarts Fortress, he had ordered his servants not to disturb either him or his wife as they shut the doors of their bedchambers and locked them.

Once securing their privacy, he forcibly ripped off her silk frocks and threw them around the floor before shoving her bare body onto their King-sized bed before magicking his own clothes away.

He made one forceful plunge into her womanhood and slapped her when she cried in pain. He proceeded to thrust inside her at a berserk pace. Delphini mewled and cried the special word that was only uttered when they were alone. He felt as if she was singing a crescendo as he rode her every night to impregnate her with his heir.

" _Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!_ "


End file.
